vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanoha Takamachi
|-|Nanoha/Nanoha A's= |-|Nanoha StrikerS= |-|Nanoha Force= Summary Nanoha Takamachi, the protagonist of the series, is introduced as a sweet little Ordinary Elementary School Student with a normal life. However, this changes when she answers a psychic call for help. Finding an injured ferret, Nanoha responsibly takes it to a nearby vet. Later that night, however, she hears another call and arrives in time to see the ferret under attack from a monster. The now-talking ferret explains that he's a mage, and gives her an Intelligent Device, Raising Heart, to fend off the attacking monster. With Raising Heart's help, Nanoha quickly learns the basics of magic, defeats the monster, and agrees to help Yuuno find and seal the remaining twenty Jewel Seeds before any more harm is done. Things proceed smoothly until another girl, Fate, appears and attacks Nanoha with a scythe-like Device. Even while she's defending herself, Nanoha realizes that Fate looks... sad. Nanoha is no stranger to sadness, having spent most of her childhood in an empty house. She resolves to do everything she can to learn about the mysterious girl and her reasons for fighting, and if possible, to become a friend she can count on. Nanoha temporarily joins the Time-Space Administration Bureau, which had been monitoring unusual activity, but takes matters into her own hands when they decide to let Fate exhaust herself to more easily capture her, a method she deems far too cruel. The two finally decide to stake everything on a final match, which Nanoha wins. Fate is taken into custody by the TSAB, but before Nanoha has a chance to speak with her, Precia interrupts, and Nanoha watches as Fate's world crumbles around her. Angry at Precia's cruel treatment of Fate, she joins the TSAB Enforcer Chrono and Fate's own familiar Arf in an attack on Precia and Fate's home: the Garden of Time. The three are outmatched until Fate returns to settle matters with Precia. Nanoha once again encourages Fate, and the two stop Precia from her mad plan to break reality. Precia dies in the collapse, but Nanoha manages to save Fate, and the two have a chance to talk several days later. Nanoha and Fate make official their friendship, and exchange hair ribbons as parting gifts. Nanoha was later attacked by unknown forces, the Wolkenritter, and beaten to near-unconsciousness without warning or explanation. Despite her exhaustion and wounds, Nanoha fights alongside her new friends to drive off the enemies. As she recovers, Raising Heart is upgraded with a magic cartridge system. Nanoha puts her strict training to use fighting the Book of Darkness and its four knights, ultimately saving both them and Hayate Yagami, who was at the center of the incident. She subsequently joins the TSAB, and moves to Mid-Childa where she serves as a Combat Instructor for the Air Force, becoming known as 'The Ace of the Sky'. Joining an elite task force, Riot Force 6, under the command of her friend Hayate, Nanoha spends her time training four promising young recruits, the Forwards. Hoping to save them from making the same mistakes that almost cost her her life, Nanoha stresses safety over risk, although she doesn't always practice what she preaches. With two of the Forwards, Subaru Nakajima and Teana Lanster, as her subordinates as well as Vita her sub-commander, Nanoha leads the StarS unit of Riot Force 6. She inadvertently becomes attached to a young girl named Vivio, a mysterious girl her squad rescued while on a mission. Vivio, however, is captured once again, and forced to power a nigh-indestructible warship. Faced with a situation, not unlike Fate's, Vivio is left questioning her creation. As she and Nanoha are forced into combat, Nanoha goes to incredible lengths to save Vivio and decides to officially adopt her. Now, Nanoha's life as a mother as depicted in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid are interrupted by the rise of the Eclipse Virus. She joins Hayate's new task force, Special Duty Section 6, dons a new weapon called the Fortress to combat the Anti-Magic threat, and ends up saving Thoma from his power and subsequently becoming his group's trainer. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, higher with Starlight Breaker | 6-B | 6-B, higher via combination attacks and Blaster System Name: Nanoha Takamachi, "Ace of Aces", Stars 01, Aggressor 1 Origin: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Gender: Female Age: 9 at the start of the series, currently 25 Classification: Human, TSAB Captain, Tactics Instructor, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, Durability (with Barrier Jacket), Endurance, Transformation, Flight, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Molecular Manipulation (Magic causes physical effects by moving the molecules that make up the object), Photon Magic Manipulation, Magic Barriers (Resistance to Physical, Magical, Space-Time, Dimensional, and Environmental factors), Auto Shields, Sealing and Binding Spells, Can prevent the use of mana energy resources, Can create blaster bits to assist her and perform spells, Telekinesis, Healing, passive Telepathy, Resistance to Physical Possession, Soul Attacks, Transmutation and Mind Control, Teleportation including Dimensional Travel/BFR and Dimensional Time-Sealing, Forcefield Creation via power-scaling, Can destroy pocket dimensions, Knowledgeable in various forms of combat, Long range search and scanning, Extrasensory Perception, Can sense killing intent and illusions, Digital HUD-like vision Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (created an explosion that covered an area of 64 km in diameter and helped shoot through the Garden of Time with Divine Buster), higher with Starlight Breaker | Country level (contributed in creating a country sized explosion and destroying Chrono's Eternal Coffin) | Country level (can match S+ Rank attacks in an Anti Magilink Field), higher via combination attacks and Blaster System (lost 8% of her power after StrikerS) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Mach 61), Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Mach 530, can keep up with Fate) | High Hypersonic+, Massively Hypersonic reactions/combat speed | High Hypersonic+, Massively Hypersonic+ reactions/combat speed (Mach 1477+, outpaced and reacted to Dieci's blast), higher with Blaster System Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: Unknown (compressed-mana strike can cause a kilometers wide explosion) | Unknown (can clash with Vita and Reinforce) | Country Class (can fight with Signum in close combat, could block punches from Sankt Kaiser Vivio that were capable of breaking her barriers) Durability: Large Mountain level (tanked Fate's Photon Lancer Phalanx Shift) | Country level (survived her own Exelion Buster going off less than a meter in front of herself) | Country level (tanked Dieci's blast with her round shield), magic barriers make her hard to kill Stamina: Superhuman, was capable of extensive use of the blaster system which caused physical damage when first used Range: Extended melee range with devices, several dozen kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Raising Heart Exelion, magic cartridges (similar to shotgun shells), CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon, CW-AEC00X Fortress Intelligence: Capable of learning magic at a remarkable rate despite requiring complex mathematical calculations while nine years old. Highly adept at battle tactics, being a tactics combat instructor, with many years of combat experience and fighting against diverse foes. Weaknesses: She loses her durability without her barrier jacket. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Flash Move:' A spell used to increase movement speed dramatically (if temporarily, and limited for short range movement) by boosting mana to the Flier Fin. *'Flash Impact:' It is a compressed mana-strike attack preceded by the rapid approaching of the opponent with the speed enhancing spell Flash Move. An explosion occurs after the hit. *'Axle Shooter:' Fires multiple small magic energy bullets that Nanoha can guide and control with great speed and precision. At the time of A's, up to 12 bolts can be fired at once. In StrikerS, a total of 32 bolts can be launched at the same time. It also has auto-homing and barrier-piercing properties. *'Divine Buster:' Nanoha's signature move. Fires a large blast of magic energy. *'Divine Buster Extension:' An improved version with longer range and a targeting reticule. *'Accelerate Charge System:' A Device upgrade that increases its capacity for high-speed charge attacks - activation of Raising Heart's A.C.S causes its head to sprout 4 energy wings and a Strike Flame, while its butt manifests a rocket booster which allows Nanoha to travel at great speed *'Strike Flame:' A semi-realized energy blade emitted by the tip of Nanoha's Raising Heart Exelionas part of its Accelerate Charge System (A.C.S). The energy filled therein is used for high-speed charges. This attack is particularly useful for piercing armor penetration. With the rocket boost provided by the accelerate charger, the Strike Flame was capable of penetrating barriers like Reinforce's Barrier Shield. *'A.C.S Driver:' A spell to expand fully the Strike Flame and perform an accelerate-charge attack with the help of the Accelerate Charge System. It is classified as an "energy blade generation + flight support strengthening" spell. *'Barrel Shot:' When cast, an invisible Bind-type spell is shot at the opponent, preventing their movement and leaving them open for a bombardment attack. *'Strike Stars:' One of Nanoha's more powerful beam spells, it can be auto guided to its target or controlled. *'Blast Calamity:' An S-Rank spell cast by both Nanoha and Fate, using Raising Heart's Exelion Mode and Bardiche's Zanber Form. A barrel field is first generated by Raising Heart, then the Nanoha's mana is fed into Bardiche's blade. Fate uses their mana to release a blow of energy through a strike, followed by Nanoha's Buster and Fate's Smasher to fill the field. *'Exelion Buster:' Stronger version of Divine Buster - was capable of matching an over S-Rnk attack under an anti magilink field. It has additional barrier-breaking and explosive effects. *'Starlight Breaker:' Nanoha condenses stray magical energy in the area into a large sphere, then strikes it with Raising Heart to release the energy as a powerful beam. Nanoha's strongest move. It can be charged for a long time before firing, giving it greater power and forcefield-piercing properties. Or it can be done in Exelion Mode, using a full magazine of cartridges to replace the energy that had to be gathered from the nearby area while still surpassing its power. *'Blaster System:' A power-up system that Nanoha uses - an experimental booster consisting of three levels (Blaster One, Two, and Three) that far surpasses the physical limits of the user's body. It greatly enhances Nanoha's offensive and defensive powers at the cost of her and Raising Heart's lives. It enables her to create up to 4 blaster bits that will execute the same moves as Raising Heart with equal force. *'Restrict Lock:' Spell to restrain the targets within an area with light wheels, usually placed around their limbs. *'Chain Bind:' Unlike most other binding spells, this type does not seem to lock a target into the one spot at which it was captured, which seems to allow the caster to use the chain to pull the target towards himself or otherwise drag it into a position of his choosing. Chain Bind can additionally cut through physical objects if "pulled" hard enough. *'Crystal Cage:' Generates a pyramid-like magic cage to imprison the opponent. The one being captured cannot use any mana energy resource. *'Binding Shield:' A shield-type defensive spell combining the elements of Chain Bind, binding the opponent's arm with chains to the shield to keep them in place. Key: Season 1 | A's | StrikerS/Force Gallery File:F0862022e847fc6de1843bba055147a6.jpg File:3tNug.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Humans Category:Magical Girls Category:Military Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Gun Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teachers Category:Leaders Category:Captains Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Space Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Triangle Heart Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Transformation Users